


Secret Place

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, TMNT 2012, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water is clean and fresh, and that's where they can play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Place

 

Most of the sewers were filled with waste. 

 

Sewage and broken things that had slipped through the grates.

Dirty water that was brown and an odd shade of black.

Water they could walk in without wrinkling their noses, but also water they would rather not swim in.

 

But there was one place where the water was clean. 

 

 

They weren't quite sure why- Donnie could probably explain it if they asked.

But this place was a  _secret._  They didn't want to ask. It would stop being a secret then, wouldn't it? 

 

The water they had found was clean. It looked like something you could  _drink_.

You could definitely swim in it. Dive in it. 

 

Play.

 

Leo laughed. Kicked out, water splashing, and he heard Raph splutter as he was all but drowned by the sudden attack.

So Leo dove beneath the surface, bubbles escaping as he met mock-angry eyes below.

 

His brother took hold of his ankle. Janked, and Leo tried to kick free. 

 

It ended with him losing precious air.

 

Raph let him rise to the surface; gasping for air, breathless laughter escaping as they clung to each other. 

 

Slowly they calmed down. 

 

Leo rested his cheek against Raph's shoulder. 

 

They shifted. The water rippled around them until they were comfortable, partly steadied by the pipe below Raphael.

Leo grinned. His hand snuck below the water, taking hold of Raph's tail.

 

His brother let out a hiss of breath.

 

A clumsy kiss was pressed to Leo's cheek; he chuckled and leaned back enough to meet green eyes.

 

 

This was their secret place- and in secret places, you could do secret things.


End file.
